


A Promise

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: I know literally nothing about this anime besides the names of a couple characters, the fact that it's about ice skaters, and that it's supposed to be awesome. despite my lack of knowledge, I hope that this turned out alright! this is part of my present to my secret santa person, so I hope you like this @blackfoxfeet and merry christmas!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know literally nothing about this anime besides the names of a couple characters, the fact that it's about ice skaters, and that it's supposed to be awesome. despite my lack of knowledge, I hope that this turned out alright! this is part of my present to my secret santa person, so I hope you like this [@blackfoxfeet](http://blackfoxfeet.tumblr.com) and merry christmas!!

Sometimes Yuuri can't believe how lucky he is.

Years of practicing, competing, doubt, and hardship have led him to this moment. Years of fighting his insecurities to get where he is, all those hours of practice, have led him to this exact moment.

Victor Nikiforov, a world champion and amazingly talented skater, is holding his hand, smiling widely as they walk down the snowy streets under fairy lights, fat snowflakes fluttering around them as they make their way to the hotel they're staying at. His bright eyes shine in the festive lights, their gloved hands interlocked and swinging between them as they walk, snow crunching under their feet.

Victor is in the middle of an energetic retelling of a story from his childhood, the end of his nose pink from the cold and his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. Yuuri laughs as Victor's arms flail, voice loud as it echoes along the street. His heart is warm as he watches Victor, his laugh shaking his whole body and ringing like bells among the general muttering and murmuring on the semi-crowded street.

He loves him. He loves Victor more than he will ever be able to describe, and he knows that Victor does, too, when his eyes settle on Yuuri, smile growing fond but no less wide, his hand squeezing Yuuri's lightly as snow settles in his silver hair.

Victor's smile pulls up farther on one side in a cheesy smirk, making Yuuri puff out a laugh as he pulls Yuuri's hand up and kisses his gloved knuckles as they continue walking. Yuuri feels completely at peace, oblivious to everything but the smile on Victor's face and the sparkle in his eyes. And when they finally get to the hotel and head down the hall Victor stops him just outside the room, smiling as he leans down to kiss him.

Yuuri grins as he kisses back, thinking of all the kisses they have time for, all the nights they'll have to do things like this. He grins into the kiss, thinking idly that it feels like a promise of more nights like this to come.


End file.
